


II. Envy

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 2 of Jaime and Brienne week!Jaime looks for Brienne to tell her his true feelings but finds her having a conversation with Tormund.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	II. Envy

**Redheaded Savage**

**Is this who Brienne wants?**

**Jaime then felt nauseous**


End file.
